This project is designed to address a number of central issues concerned with enhancing and protecting the rights of the so-called chronically mentally ill residing in the community. The overall project is organized into three major substudies: Substudy #1 is a national survey of mental health advocacy programs, designed to characterize such programs in terms of their organizational characteristics, clients or constituency, advocacy services, patients' rights issues addressed, and outcomes. Substudy #2 is designed to identify key patients' rights issues (and factors affecting those rights) related to the chronically mentally ill in the community, as perceived by members of major groups that influence those rights. Substudy #3 is designed to develop innovative strategies for enhancing and protecting the rights of the chronically mentally ill in the community.